


Family Time

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [102]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Because Deadpool, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Original Character(s), pineapples on pizza debate, unknown/defined gender characters, wade wilson is corrupting their child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Parker is showing interest in musicMichael is cracking up at his adorable little spiderlingPeter is confusedWait, when did they suddenly get on the topic of pizza and getting a dog...GDI this is all Uncle Wade's fault, they just know it!





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> *** fixed the "Major character death" warning... clicked the wrong thing

Michael sighed at Parker climbing up his back to watch, “What have we said-”

“Oops, sorry Daddy, no climbing in dresses,” Parker dropped down and righted Xir dress before bouncing and slipping under Xir father's arms, “Can I sit on your shoulder then?”

Michael grinned as he scooped up the bouncy little spiderling to set Xir on his shoulder, “Like that?”

“Yes, thank you Daddy,” all sharp tooth grinning as they watched the street performers. “What's the thing?”

“Thing? Which thing?”

“The thing with the thing... it strums, I like it.”

Michael blinked, 'thing with the thing' well if it strums it wasn't the drum or the flute, “The violin?”

“That the thing?”

“With the bow,” Michael raised his hand to show how the young woman was moving it over the strings.

“Yeah! Like the thing, violin! Can we get closer?”

“You'll have to stay with me and get down.”

“Down please? Not want jump...”

Michael set his excited bundle down and gripped Xir hand to help move them through the crowd to get closer to the performers, “See? She's using the bow to have the strings make that sounds.”

Parker just swayed softly as they listened, “Daddy, can I learn that?”

Michael blinked, “Well, it takes a lot of dedication to learn that. But if you'd like to try we can see about setting you up for lessons or something.”

Parker bounced and nodded, “Wanna learn! Like the strings,” Michael smiled as he scooped up his yawning chattering spiderling. “Daddy, can we get ice cream? The good type?”

“It's after dark, baby, are you sure you wanna get ice cream? It'll make you cold.”

Parker nodded and chattered, “If not can we get pizza? Papa will like that when he gets home.”

Michael smirked, “Why not both?”

Parker squealed and hugged him close, chattering happily as Xe was carried to their favorite pizza shop. “Can we get pineapple and olives?”

Michael sighed, “Goddamnit Wade, corrupting my child with your garbage pizza!”

Parker giggled, “It's good, Daddy! Just 'cause you won't try it doesn't make it not good.”

Michael grumbled, “Fine but we're getting two others too in case I don't like them...”

“One for me, one for Daddy and one for Papa. What- what does Jarvis eat?”

Michael coughed, “Jarvis doesn't eat, honey. He- well, electricity I guess.”

“Can we get him a goody too?”

Michael shrugged, “I'm, a little at a loss for what would be a goody for him, honestly.”

Parker bounced, “Um, well he feeds off electricity right? Um, what about a battery? That's got electricity right?”

Michael chuckled, “Well, you are right.”

Parker bounced, “Let's get some!”

Michael couldn't get rid of the giggles the rest of their trip, even as he hung back as Parker rushed out of the elevator and yelled for Jarvis. He finally cracked up at Jarvis' expression, “J, I want you to sent that picture to Tony and I'm making that my phone background.”

Jarvis just smiled and scooped up the little Xir, “Thank you Xir.”

“Parker is interested in the violin. We saw one of the students performing on the way and Xe was asking about it.”

“Given Xir's spider nature, I am not surprised. Thank you for the treat, young Xir.”

“Any suggestions on lessons?”

“I- believe I could find a good teacher, sir.”

“We- well I guess we'll have to find a violin and everything too, huh?”

“Already working on it, sir.”

“Papa isn't home yet,” Parker pouted as he pulled down plates for their pizza,

“Yeah, he gets home late sometimes.” They jumped at Spider-man hitting the window with a wave, Michael just glared.

“What'd I do?”

“Worried our child by being late for dinner.”

“Daddy doesn't think the batteries were a good idea to get for Jarvis.”

“I was amused by it,” Michael cracked up, “And you missed it, it was freaking adorable!”

Peter blinked as he pulled his mask off, “What'd I miss?”

Jarvis smirked as he pulled up the little video of Parker offering him the batteries, Peter awed, “It was quite sweet.”

“Aaaaah, that's adorable,” Parker got scooped up, “Wait, what are you eating?”

“Pineapple olive?”

Peter's eyes narrowed, “No more uncle Deadpool for you.”

“But uncle Wade's fuuuun!”

“And he corrupted you with his... pineapple non-sense!”

Parker grumbled, “You and daddy are both wrong, it's good!”

“The only pizza we eat with pineapple on it in this household is fruit pizza!”

Parker snorted and took the biggest bite out of Xir pizza, grinning as Xe chewed. Michael cracked up, “Oh god, do not tell me Deadpool is your favorite uncle?”

Peter whined, “I second that!”

Parker grumbled, “He's nice, he gets me chimis and pineapple olive pizza...”

Peter groaned, “Don't mention chimis, that's like- that man would bleed chimis if you cut him, I swear!”

Parker giggled, “Doesn't smell like he'd bleed chimis, smells... sick a lot.”

“Sweety, Wade does have cancer, remember?”

“I know, it's just, some days I know he's worse than he lets on. It's, it's sad.”

“Alright, it's late, the spiderling has eaten... The pizza that shall not be named...”

“Don't you dare throw out my leftovers!” Parker flailed from over Peter's shoulder, “That's my pizza, I intend to share it when uncle Wade gets here tomorrow!”

Peter blinked before sighing, “Right, family day at the zoo... He's bringing Ellie isn't he?”

“Yeah, she's nice! And she showed me how to do my nails,” Xe smiled and flashed Xir manicured nails. “Wanna try colors next, said had to clean them up good before you can do good work with them.” Parker got a mischievous look, “Bet she likes pineapple olive pizza...”

“She's Deadpool's kid, of course she probably does!”

Parker giggled as Xe settled in Xir bed, “Papa, can we get one of those cuddly things?”

“Hm? What type of cuddly things, baby?”

“Ellie has the one that purrs and goes 'mew'. Uncle Clint has one that woofs.”

Peter blinked, “Ooooh, um, baby, pets aren't a good idea when you live on the top floor of your building, it can get complicated to take them for walks. And with Daddy and me being so busy, all that's left is- you and Jarvis during the day, well until we figure out what we're doing with your schooling.” The kid was progressing fast but there seemed to still be several things missing in Xir vocabulary.

“They're nice, and like to cuddle and are soft. Like them.”

Michael came in to blink at the expression on Peter's face, “What's up?”

“Asking about a pet...”

“Oh, um, well. Pets and well no actual land to run around and have fun on don't mix well. Maybe- we could try like a fish?”

“Something that likes to cuddle, and is fluffy.”

Michael groaned as he rubbed his brow, “Yer killin' me smalls...”

“We, we are definitely going to have to talk about that when it hasn't been an exhausting day.”

“Agreed,” Michael mumbled as he tucked his little spiderling in and kissed Xir brow, “Sweet dreams.”

“Night kiddo,” Peter followed suit, patting his sweet child.

“Night daddies.”

Michael pulled the door shut behind them, “There's no way we can get a pet, I mean, cats are no... they- nope not having my baby chasing a purring animal around the house knowing the way it effects us.”

“Our purring is different, you know that.”

“You wanna risk those wires getting crossed in Xir's head?”

“No- you're right, cats are out. Um, no- rodents are out... too much chewing on things and squeaky wheel.”

“Yeah, I remember you having one way back, drove me up the wall, and that was before all this.”

Peter sighed, “We don't have a choice here do we? It'd have to be a dog...”

“Yep, and it can't even be an apartment dog, it'd have to be a breed sturdy enough to survive in this household.”

“Ugh, this is us getting a dog isn't it?”

“Fuck, maybe? How the hell should I know?!”

Peter sighed, “I- I need to get back out on patrol too, great- that's gonna be stuck in my head.”

“Hey, it could be worse...”

“Yeah, well, don't jinx it. So, we looking around at some point while the kids are out with Wade?”

Michael sighed, “I gotta cover 3 hours in the afternoon tomorrow. One of the doctors had a death in the family, she was nice enough to at least pull the majority of her shift but she's gotta leave to make the funeral.”

“Shit, well, I guess _I_ am hunting around tomorrow while you're on shift then...”

“I'll get to checking around when I get out. God, we are actually getting a dog?”

“Seems like it, I'll cuddle you after shift,” Peter smiled as he smooched him and snagged the pizza box as he left, “Love you!”

“Yeah, yeah...” Michael sighed as he headed into their room and flopped onto the bed. “J, can you, check into any restrictions? And check to see if there's anything I'm forgetting about the dog thing?”

“Gladly sir.”

Michael yawned as he pulled on his cuffs, “Oh, J, feel free to come get your real treat when you're ready.”

“I wondered what cracked you up about the batteries, sir. For the record, I prefer Ds, much more zing to them.”

“I will... tell Parker that for next time.”

“Thanks you, sir.”

 


End file.
